


Finally, Glad You Got The Courage To Ask:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Courage Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Advice, Anger, Bad Days, Children, Coffee, Confessions, Consensual, Courage, Crushes, Daughters, Desire, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Date, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Food, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lust, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Passion, Pissed Off, Post-Divorce, Post-Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relationship Advice, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono thought of Danny as a nice guy, when they first started to work together, & she was absolutely crazy about Grace, She asks Steve & Chin on their opinions, What do they say, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This begins my series!!!!*





	Finally, Glad You Got The Courage To Ask:

*Summary: Kono thought of Danny as a nice guy, when they first started to work together, & she was absolutely crazy about Grace, She asks Steve & Chin on their opinions, What do they say, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This begins my series!!!!*

 

"Guys, I was wondering what would you think of me & Danny dating, I know that there is Grace, & they are a package deal, I am nuts about her, What do you guys **_really_** think ?", Officer Kono Kalakaua asked, as she mentioned her crush, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, as she, her cousin, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly,  & their other love one, & friend, Commander Steve McGarrett were having some coffee early one morning, & enjoying the silence.

 

"Cuz, As long as he treats you right, I am all for it, But, If he makes you cry, I am getting my trusty shotgun out, & then he won't have a chance in hell of begging, Don't be afraid to take a risk on love", The Handsome Native answered honestly, Steve told the youngest member, "Danny is really a terrific guy, I think that he deserves a little bit of happiness, Ever since the divorce & the whole Rachel drama, He was down in the dumps, & was such a bear to deal with, I say, "Go for it", You have nothing to lose, Take a risk once in awhile", Kono knew that they are right, & decided to make her move, when the day's over with.

 

The Feisty Blond came in cursing, & muttering, about killing someone, Steve was concerned about his partner, & asked, "Everything okay, Danno ?", Chin chimed in, "Yeah, Brah, Someone must had done something to piss you off", "Of course, I had a crappy morning so far, & the icing on the cake, was some idiot took my spot, I had to park at the end of the parking lot", He was trying to calm himself down.

 

Kono winced, "I am sorry, Danny, They haven't put the identifications on the spot, I just was so excited to start working, I am really so sorry, Here's a peace offering", she handed him a hot cup of his favorite cup of coffee, that she picked up on the way to the palace, Danny smiled, cause he couldn't stay mad at Kono at all. "It's okay, Rookie, I am sorry for being a bad mood, Thanks for the coffee," he leaned in & kissed her on the cheek, & they all were ready for the day. "You are a miracle worker, Kalakaua", The Five-O Commander said, as he was grinning, Chin added with his own smile, "You sure are, Cuz", & they all left the palace, to chase down some leads.

 

After the day was over, Kono decided to make her move, "Danny, I was wondering, If you would love to join me for dinner, I was wondering if you knew some great places for some Italian Food, I never had it before", "Of course, I would, I know a terrific place, You will love, & I insist that I pay", The Blond said with a smile, & it made Kono go weak in the knees, "Perfect, I will pick you at 8:00 ?", "Great", & the remainder of the day went smoothly after that.

 

After they showered & changed at their homes, Danny & Kono were ready for their date, They complimented each other on their looks, & they headed off to the place, that Danny had mentioned, They were enjoying each other's company. When, They got to Danny's door, They shared their first kiss, & then afterwards, it turned heated, "I am so glad that you got the courage to ask me out", he said, recalling Kono's confession of having a crush on him, "Me too", The Ex-Surfer said with a smile, as she was being pulled into his house, & it closed right behind them.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
